Five Nights at Duncan's 2: The Revenge
Five Nights at Duncan's 2: The Revenge is a game where you're trapped in an abandoned mall with killer machines designed by your younger sibling. You have 5 or so days to escape the warehouse otherwise your sibling's friend, John will take your place of being the manager of the revamped Duncan & Friends' Diner & use the animatronics to give the company a bad reputation. INTRODUCTION ATARI-LIKE MINIGAME When the player starts up a new game, the player is thrown into an 8-bit minigame where you're playing as the current owner of the new & improved Duncan & Friends' Diner and you're getting ready to get some rest from a hard day's work. DIALOUGE You: Wow. I never thought I would get back home. Now time to finally get some rest. Being a manager these days isn't easy after all. Controls: WASD to move, E to interact, Space to advance text bubbles. IF INTERACTING WITH A LAMP Meh. I never really liked these lamps...too tacky...Then again maybe I don't have the best taste of decoration. At least they weren't too expensive. IF INTERACTING WITH THE COUCH I'm so exhausted...maybe I'll sleep here tonight.....nah, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna pass out right now. IF INTERACTING WITH ANYTHING IN THE KITCHEN I'm too tired to grab a late night snack. I should REALLY go to sleep right about now. Eating is just gonna make me more tired than I already am. IF INTERACTING WITH THE BATHROOM SINK I should really go to sleep. IF INTERACTING WITH THE SHOWER No way. I fell asleep in the shower twice before. I'm not letting it happen a third time. IF INTERACTING WITH THE 2ND BEDROOM DOOR I really miss my mom....and my dog Sparky....this empty room is full of photos of them with me as a kid. INTERACTING WITH THE PLAYER'S BEDROOM DOOR (the person who you play as drops his suitcase & runs towards the bed) Ahhhh finally I can get some sleep. Sure this bed isn't too comfortable but once my new diner opens up, that problem with that will be solved very shortly. (the person you play as immediately starts sleeping then the screen fades to black & white text pops up saying "Almost 4 hours later") (the player then wakes up to find themselves to awaken in a dimly-lit room with a desk & a hallway in front of them). The loading screen for Night 1 then appears. Recordings Before every night begins. a recording from the person who trapped you here (your younger brother) plays. You can either skip the recording & begin the night or listen to the recording. NIGHT 1 "Well well well, if it isn't my so-called 'older brother'. Now I'm sure you've noticed you've awoken in a dimly-lit room with no explanation of how you got here whatsoever. So basically one of my ......*laughing* "machines" carried you from your house to this abandoned mall. Then I commanded it to send you to a room that I thought was suitable enough for you which is the room you're sitting in right now. So here's the deal, I know you'll be opening up the new & improved Duncan's Diner sooner or later BUT I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. You see, I noticed Duncan & Friends' Ent. has had a bad reputation in the past, SOOO why not give it another bad reputation? Anyways, enough of that, let's move on to more important matters. So I know you're probably wondering, 'Why am I trapped in an abandoned mall out of all places?' Well, you see, at first I planned on putting you in an abandoned warehouse but then I thought that would be way too obvious. Then I thought of putting you in an office building but sadly, I couldn't find any office buildings that were abandoned. Finally, I then thought of putting you in an abandoned mall. The reason behind this is because for one, you rarely ever visit the mall so that's a plus for me. Then for two, this mall you're in is out-of-state so there's no way the police would suspect you to be here considering the state you live in doesn't have very many malls so that's an even bigger plus for me. Now, that that's out of the way, let me talk to you about what I've done to get revenge on you. As you may know, I may always be younger than you, but I've always been smarter than you, right? Well because of that, I've noticed how your restaurant has kid-friendly animatronics. Since they weren't too up-to-date with the latest technology, I decided to put my brain to use & quote-on-quote replicate them into more advanced, stylized, and more hideous versions of themselves for my own evil-doing. Don't worry, the animatronics in YOUR restaurant are just fine, all I did was steal a couple of blueprints from the 'Parts & Services' of your restaurant. Hopefully, you don't mind. Basically, you'll be sitting in this room, trapped in this chair you're sitting in, surviving until 7 AM in the morning. I won't tell you how to survive these things but I will give you a couple of hints, just so you aren't completely clueless. If you haven't already noticed, there's a remote on the desk in front of you. If I know you, I'm sure you've already picked it up by now which is fine, just make sure you don't drop it or else you can't pick it back up until I release you at 7 AM. Now what I want you to do now is act like the remote is a keyboard." (at this point, if the player didn't know, they could do gameplay during the recording as long as they listen to the instructions) "If you use the W, A, and D keys on the remote, you can remotely move your chair around. When looking left, right, or forward, you can press the "CTRL" button on the remote to trigger the remote to broadcast a bright light that'll illuminate the hallway in front of you, the hole in the wall to the left of you, & the vent to the right of you. Also, if you haven't noticed, there's a vent door button to your right & one of those slide-down thingies in office presentations to your left. Your arms are long enough, I'm sure you can reach them. Finally, there's a computer monitor attached to your chair. Use this to look at security cameras I've set up around the place. In case a camera is too dark, tap the lightbulb button to illuminate the cameras for a couple of seconds. Anyways, I'll leave the rest to you, see ya, brother (end of recording)" NIGHT 2 "Hello again, brother. I see you've managed to survive your very first night in this so-called hell hole of a mall. Now I'm sure you've noticed that the 1st night wasn't too bad. Well, don't worry, that'll change REALLY quick. You see, brother, I've added programming in these machines of mine where if you don't die after a while, they start getting more and more and MORE bloodthirsty the longer you stay alive. Once they look at your fresh flesh, blood, & bones, they eagerly want all of it to themselves. So the longer you survive, the faster they'll be coming after you. Now as for tonight, I've activated a couple more of animatronics to come after you. However, I'm not telling you how to deal with them 'cause that would ruin all the fun. So these 2 new animatronics are for you to figure out and me to know, but I will tell you that that lamp on your desk WILL be a lot of use to you tonight and in later nights but that's all you need to know. Night night brother (end of recording)." Animatronics' Behavior Information on the animatronics will pop up whenever you die to that specific animatronic >>'You have died from: Revitalized Charles' He starts in Cam 01 & will advance straight towards the vent in your so-called office. Close the vent when he is there. >>'You have died from: Revitalized Olivia' She starts in Cam 01 then goes to the hallway & either go to the vent or the room next to you. Close the vent when she's in the vent. Slide down the office presentation slide-down when she's in the hole in the wall. >>You have died from: Revitalized Duncan He starts in Cam 01 and then goes to the hallway in front of you. At that point, you MUST right-click the lamp until the brightness of the lamp is all the way down. Afterward, wait for Revitalized Duncan to enter the office, then leave the office. Once he leaves the office, it is safe to turn the lamp back on. >>You have died from: Withered Arthur He will start from a hidden camera & will eventually end up in the hallway. If he's in front of you, it's too late to save yourself. The only way of stopping Arthur from killing you is to use the Camera Light on the camera he's in to make him retreat. Arthur is missing parts of his right leg so he's not as fast as he was in the first game. Mechanics Vent Door: '''The vent door is a returning mechanic from the first game. If somebody's in the vent, close it. It's as simple as that. '''Remote Light: Press "CTRL" on the keyboard like the guy in the recording said to illuminate the entryways of the so-called office. Turning: Press "W", "A", or "D" on the keyboard like the guy in the recording said to look at the hole in the wall, the vent, or the hallway. Slide-down Thing: When somebody is in the hole in the wall, click & hold to slide this thing down to block the hole. If you look away from the hole, the thing will slide up by itself. Security Cams: Look at these to check where the animatronics are. There's no real reason to look at the cameras on Night 1. Flick your mouse down to look at them. Camera Light: Clicking the lightbulb will illuminate the cameras for 5 seconds if they're too dark. Besides that, there's no real reason to use this feature on Night 1. The light has an 8-second cooldown. Lamp: You're able to click the desk lamp to adjust the brightness. Left-clicking it adds brightness to the bulb. Right-clicking it lowers the bulb's brightness. There's no reason to use this on Night 1. Remote Battery: Using hotkeys drain the remote battery. Turning drains 1% each turn and using the remote light drains 1% every 0.75 seconds. When the remote battery is below 100, the remote battery will charge by 3% every 7 seconds. If it hits 0, the only things you can do are adjust lamp brightness or use the cameras. Vent Door Heat: If the vent door is closed for a total of 200 seconds, the vent door mechanism will overheat & you can't use it anymore until the night's over.Category:Games